poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clip (Duncan Cry)
Duncan: Oh, there's no way, Courtney can help me. She's probably mad at me after I cheated on her back in World Tour. Ryan: Come on, Duncan. She finally got over it. She can help you. Sora: He's right. And it's been 3 Years, maybe she finally get it over with. Meanwhile Courtney is using dummy of Duncan as a Punching Bag and she got a Call Phone: You got a Call from... Ryan (on phone): Ryan F-Freeman. The Prime-prince of Friendship and Keyblade wielder. Courtney: I'll accept. It show Ryan on the Screen Ryan: Duncan's In Trouble. And he needs help. Now, I don't like you and you don't like me. Courtney: Actually, I like you. Ryan: You do? Look, are you gonna help him or not? Courtney: Like I care, Ryan. Ryan: Wait! Wait! Wait! What is it you like best about me? After the phone Sora: Well? Ryan: She's on her Way. But I do know she like me. Sci-Ryan: You do? Ha! I can beleve it! What is it? Fry's day off or something? Then they saw a Giant Juicer outside Duncan: What's this? Emperor: It's the Juice-A-Matic 4000. It'll strain my juices from you while filtering out the pulp. By which I mean, your shredded remains. Duncan: This is the worst day of my life. But I didn't cry! Crash Bandicoot: Maybe I can grab Duncan and spin him, splitting the liquid from his highness. Emperor: No, it won't work. It make me dizzy and I don't want be throw up from him. Crash: (Sigh) So much for that. Then they heard splash noise from outside Ryan: Hey, it's Courtney! They saw Courtney fighting the Liquid Creature and they swarm her Sci-Ryan: Oh no! They got her outnumbered! Duncan: I can't believe it. She's risking her life for me after the way I treated her. I don't deserve this. I feel terrible. Ryan: You are? Hmm... Duncan: Is she okay? Ryan: Let me check. He look outside and he pretended to think Courtney is outnumbered Ryan: Oh my! She's going to the juicer! Duncan: No! No! Sci-Ryan: I think she is... Ryan covered his mouth Ryan: They destroyed her into the Juicer! Duncan: This can't be happening. Ryan: And they are putting some ice cubes and a lemon in a cup! Duncan tear rolled out and went into the Bottle Duncan: All Courtney ever wanted to do was help me. But I was to proud, too stupid to accept it. throws his crown across the room. And it's all my fault, I never would have cheated her back in World Tour, and it because I was so stupid to focus on Gwen, instead of her! I guess I deserve it for I done to her. Courtney: What are you talking about? Duncan saw Courtney alive Duncan: Courtney! You're alive! Ryan: I told Duncan, you are dead so he would cry out the Emperor, until you mess up. Donald: Hey! Sci-Ryan was about to tell you Crash and Sci-Ryan can help! Then the door is leaking Emperor: (laughs) It's only the matter of time now. Goofy: Don't worry, I can stop them! He seal it Sci-Ryan: Let me help! his Keyblade at the water FREEZE!! He froze them Courtney: Listen, Duncan, the only I can get you out of this, if you could let me help you. Duncan: Alright, thank you. And this time, I'll take all the help that you want. Courtney: Um, last time, I really hated you since Total Drama Action, or maybe World Tour because that boyfriend stealer took you for the worst happening, and until now, we just broke up in All-Stars. I'm so happy with that moment. And now, I see you in Radiant Garden since you blew up Chris' cottage. Duncan: Yeah, I know, but Gwen hates me, and I broke up with her already. So, did you have to start over again for my relationship with you? Courtney: (happy cheers) Yay! I'm so proud of you, Duncan! I'm in love with you again. And the one more thing...Gwen doesn't love you again. Duncan: Okay, sure. Confession Duncan: Woo-hoo! I finally got my relationship back with Courtney! Ha ha ha! But... How can I get the Emperor out? End of Confession Courtney stomp on his foot Duncan: Ow! What was that for!? She slap him Duncan: Hey, come on! Ow! They hurt! Courtney: I know, Sci-Ryan. Help me. Sci-Ryan: Take that!Duncan Duncan: Ow! Then the tear roll down his eye to the Bottle Duncan: Oh, now I get it. Courtney: It's working! They are helping him cry out the Emperor Duncan: Thanks, guys. Ryan and Sora are the Keyblade wielders like the other ones. Ouch! Cut it out, Donald. That's a Tender area! Courtney: How are we doing, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Good! We're one tenth of the way there. Crash Bandicoot: Duncan with his shoe I know, right? Minutes Later They are tired out and Crash is kicking and he got tired Crash Bandicoot: Phew. Alright, it's your turn. Someone is beating him up with a Chair Duncan: Ow! Wait, who are you? Emperor: I'm the Emperor, thanks for crying me out. Duncan look at his stomach and realised that he's out Duncan: You're welcome. Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts